


Dawning in the Dark

by stardropdream



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was born for her, so he would live for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawning in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ August 27, 2009.

The way he saw it, there were three important things in life. Good food, good management, and good company. The good food was a given, and his owner’s friend was good at providing that much (he’d never seen her cook, but she usually picked out good food from the stores). Good management mostly just meant that time wasn’t wasted on unimportant things. He’d watch her watch herself in the mirror, her eyes reflecting infinite sadness and guilt, but it was enough for him to tug demurely on her earlobe to remind her that she had more important things to focus on.   
  
Good company was another given, as he was in her company always, ergo, he was always in good company. He liked her. When she really smiled, it was nice. He could feel her heart beating in time with his, because he was born for her. When her heart fluttered, he felt it in the shift of his yellow feathers. When her heart clenched, he felt it shake his entire body. When she laughed, he soared. When she cried, his wings were clipped.   
  
He was so intricately tied to her, that there was never a time when she wasn’t on his mind. He was born for her, born to make sure she was happy. He would live for her always, and so long as she was smiling, he knew his life had purpose.   
  
The moment he saw her, he knew this was the one that the boy had spoken of. The one he’d wanted to see smile for real. He soared to her, and his wings were nearly caught in her hair. And she looked at him with such kindness, that he knew that her heart was pure, no matter how much her aura was not.   
  
He settled down contently in her hair, chirping softly and nipping sweetly at her ear. She laughed, quiet and hushed, eyes softening at the corners as she smiled at him. One finger curled up and swept from the crown of his head down to the twist of his tail.  
  
“Goodnight, Tanpopo,” she said softly, still smiling. He liked that smile the most. He chirped again and stayed awake until he was sure she was sleeping peacefully. Then he slept, never leaving her side.


End file.
